


Bubble Tea

by themuziqlover



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themuziqlover/pseuds/themuziqlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of little scenarios involving Sehun, Luhan, and the wonderful star of the show, Bubble Tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Churned out on a boring school day LOL. A bunch of little scenarios involving Sehun, Luhan, and the wonderful star of the show, Bubble Tea XD Not proofread, just warning ^ ^

 

 

 

i.

 

 

“Hyung?”

 

Luhan’s head snaps up abruptly and he swipes frantically at his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie. He blinks at the dimly lit doorway, trying to make out the silhouette of one of his fellow trainees. There shouldn’t be anyone else here, they all should have left the practice rooms by now.

 

“Hyung?”

 

The figure moves forward and Luhan can finally make out the face of one of the trainees in his dance class. One of the best ones, the instructor always said, along with Jongin. Luhan tries to hide his face, embarrassed. He couldn’t cry in front of another trainee, he couldn’t show weakness. Where was the hyung so many of them looked up to now? Where was the reliable hyung who was always strong for them when they were homesick themselves?

 

“Sehun?”

 

Sehun shuffles forward tentatively, moving to sit next to Luhan in the corner of the room, and leans his back against the mirrors. They stay silent for a while as Luhan continues to rub at his eyes, neither one sure of what to do. The silence stretches and Sehun is about to conclude that Luhan just wanted to be left alone when he hears a soft voice, barely audible even in the emptiness of the room.

 

“I miss home. I miss my family and I miss my friends and I miss _nai cha_ and I miss speaking in Mandarin, Sehun-ah.”

 

Sehun smiles at Luhan, small and comforting, before getting up and holding a hand out to Luhan. Luhan doesn’t seem to register what happened at first, wide doe eyes staring up at Sehun.

 

“Come on, hyung. I think I know something that might make you feel better.”

 

 

 

 

 

And so, Luhan had his first ever drink of bubble tea since he’d arrived in Korea.

 

 

 

 

 

ii.

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun’s sprawled on the couch, flipping randomly through the channels before giving up and switching off the TV. EXO-M were supposed to be coming home today. It was pretty late but he’d promised he’d wait for them. He sighed, flopping onto his side. The day had been a tiring one, schedule after schedule being thrown at them. They were rookies though, they needed the promotion. He sighed again; the costs of idol-dom. He closed his eyes. Maybe just five minutes would be alright.

 

 

 

“Sehun-ah..”

 

Sehun groaned, blinking slowly as he waited for the world to come into focus. He yawned and reached out blindly in the direction the voice had come from.

 

“Luhannie hyungg?”

 

Luhan chuckles softly at the slurred words and ruffles Sehun’s hair affectionately.

 

“You waited for us, huh?”

 

“Yeah.” Sehun nods earnestly. He sits up slowly, registering the significantly darkened room and the silent sounds of members sleeping.

Luhan smiles again, his innocent face lighting up.

 

“You should go to bed, Sehun-ah. You've got a long day tomorrow and they've gone back to our dorm already anyway.”

 

Sehun nods, still somewhat half asleep. Luhan pulls at his arm and Sehun reluctantly leaves the comfort of their fluffy couch. When Sehun’s finally stable and standing properly, Luhan grabs at something on the coffee table and hands it to Sehun.

 

“I got you some on the way back.” he says, and Sehun finds himself staring down at a small cup of his favorite bubble tea.

 

 

 

 

 

They end up sharing the cool drink under the covers in Sehun's room while giggling at EXO-M’s awkwardly adorable interviews playing from Luhan’s laptop.

 

 

 

 

 

iii.

 

 

 

 

 

“Alright guys, I think that’s enough for today.”

 

There’s a collective sigh of relief as the EXO-M members collapse at random spots in their practice room. They’ve been practicing MAMA for hours and all they really want is to go home, shower, and sleep as soon as possible.

“I don’t know about you guys but we’re going home right now.” Minseok announces as he drags Chen towards the door. Kris and Tao end up leaving while Luhan’s still collapsed on the floor and Lay’s still doing one last run down of the whole thing. There’s a knock on the door and Sehun pokes his head in, towel draped around his head.

 

“Luhannie hyung? We’re done practicing, will you come with me?”

 

Luhan rolls onto his stomach and peers up at Sehun from the floor, wet hair flicking into his eyes.

 

“Go with you where?”

 

Sehun only smiles sheepishly.

Luhan rolls onto his back again as Lay finishes practicing and moves to turn off the music playing. “No, no I am not going with you. I mean, now? No, I’m tired, Sehun-ahhh.”

 

“Come on, pleeeaaase?”

 

Luhan looks up to see Sehun pouting at him. _Pouting_.

 

“I.. ugh.. fine, fine, I’ll go with you to get your bubble tea.”

 

Lay laughs at the pair. “Dude, you guys are so adorable y’know?” He laughs again, and before either of them can reply, he’s taken his things and disappeared.

Luhan pushes himself off the floor, walking towards Sehun and grabbing his bag by the door.

 

 

 

 

“Well, shall we go then?”

 

 

 

 

iv.

 

 

 

 

 

It’s been a year since they'd had their first bubble tea together. A year since Sehun’s been Luhan’s best friend. They’re celebrating after their showcase. All their hard work had finally amounted to this, the chance to show the world what they could do. Finally, their sacrifices were paying off.

The EXO-K dorm is a mess. Twelve hyperactive boys squeezed into a dorm meant for only half of that number didn’t exactly equate to anything good. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Minseok were yelling over that new zombie game they got last week while Jongin and Zitao watched in horror, huddled under the blankets they stole from Junmyeon’s room (where the leader himself was currently holed up in). Jongdae was busy singing at the top of his lungs with Kyungsoo, a bottle of the leaders’ precious soju in their hands and Yixing was in a heated argument with Wufan because _unicorns can fly too, okay_.

It was somewhere between Minseok’s third zombie death and Kyungsoo’s fifth “prologue single” that Luhan pulled Sehun away from the group and out the front door. The noise lessened considerably in the hallway although they could still hear the lingering notes of What Is Love coming from Jongdae. Luhan chuckled.

 

“Can you believe these guys?” he said, as they set off towards the elevators.

 

“Yeah, but we _did_ just debut.” Sehun reasons.

 

Luhan laughs as they enter the small lift and start descending the building. Sehun grins at him and throws an arm around his hyung.

 

“It’s amazing, isn’t it? We finally debuted.”

 

“Yeah, after like a gazillion teasers from Jongin.”

 

The pair burst out laughing again as the elevator stops and they step out and cross the lobby. Sehun’s arm is still sitting comfortably on Luhan’s shoulders.

 

“So, where are we off to celebrate, hyung?”

 

“That bubble tea place down the street? I hear their pearls are awesome. Not too squishy but not too tough either.”

 

 

 

 

v.

 

 

 

 

“Hyung, I want bubble tea at my future wedding alright?”

 

 

 


End file.
